A Love Lost, A Love Found
by Misty Silverlight
Summary: misty is being abused by her husband and she goes to Pallet town. pg13 for language. Romance/humor/action


A Love Lost, A Love Found

A/N-I usually don't write about abuse and stuff like that, but it's crucial to the story

A/N-in this story Ash is 24, Misty is 25, Darrel is 27, and Gary and Kim are both 24.

She touched her eye for about the 100th time that night.It still hurt.Just as much as before.Her hand moved down to the bruise on her arm.He had beat her.Again.Her husband, Darrel, snored loudly from his side of the bed.

"That's it." She whispered to herself "Tomorrow, I'm leaving."

Misty was up until about 1 thinking up her escape plan.

"I'm leaving!"

"Alright.Goodbye Darrel."

The door closed.Misty bustled about getting her few possessions together.Among them were Togepi, her little baby, and a picture of her true love, Ash Ketchum.["Where Are You Now?" by Britney Spears begins to play in the background.]

"I swear Ash, I will find you."

About an hour later, Misty stood facing her former prison.On the outside, it looked like the perfect little house on Cinnabar Island.Inside, it was hellhole.Just like last night.She sighed, turned, and walked away.

"Togi, togi, togi?" [Where are we going mommy?]

"Somewhere, anywhere but here."

Misty walked to the edge of the dock.She removed Lapras' pokeball from her sack.She released Lapras, then Blastoise.Blastoise was there for protection.Both looked relieved to be out of their pokeballs for a change.

"Hey guys.Lapras, come 'ere."Lapras pulled up so Misty could get on with Togepi in her arms."Just follow you instincts Lapras.Blastoise, stay alert for trouble."

After about 4 hours, Misty was practically falling asleep on Lapras.The only land she had seen was little island inhabited by an insane fisherman.All he did all day was jump around yelling "To-ga! To-ga!"

"I think he was fishing a little too long, don't you Togepi?"

"Togi, Togi, Togi, Togi, Priii!" [Yeah, and I'm the only one who says 'Toga' around here."

Misty giggled a little.She picked up Togepi and hugged it. 

"To-gi, to-gi" [alright mommy, you're squishing me!"

"Sorry, Togepi."She put it down and gazed into the clear, blue water.It looked like a swimming pool.Speaking of swimming she'd better ask directions to Cerulean City at the next town.

"Blast. Oise. Blastoise."

"What is it Blastoise?"

"Blastoise. Blast." [It's land!]

"Great, Lapras surf toward the land."

"Lap, Lap, Lapraaas!' [Hallelujah! We reached land!]

# Lapras pulled up to the land.Misty got off Lapras and returned ALL the pokemon to their Pokeballs for a rest [including Togepi].

# After getting through a thick patch of grass, Misty saw three buildings in the distance.Two were definitely houses.The 3rd looked like some kind of lab.A sign on the lawn read - Pokemon Research LabProf. Oak- Head Researcher.

"Professor Oak?That means I'm in Pallet.Then ………. Ash."

Even though it had been about 11 years since she last saw him, his face appeared in her mind as if he was standing right in front of her.

"I've got to find him.Now which house is his?Hmm. Let me think. The one that says Ketchum! I'm good."

She walked toward the Ketchum house.Memories flooded back to her.Mimey, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Tracey, Gary ,Kim, Professor Oak, Ash [sigh] Ash.

Misty knocked once, realized it was too soft, and knocked again.She knocked a little harder.

"Coming."Ash's voice floated to her ears from the inside of the house.Misty tensed up even more.The door opened. 

"M-Misty?"

"Ash?"This was Ash?He looked so different from the scrawny little 13-year-old she left behind 11 years ago.Even though he still looked like her Ash, he was MUCH more handsome.She had to hug him, she just had to.Misty could feel him hugging back.Togepi interrupted their hug by making is pokeball wiggle.Misty pulled back and released Togepi.

"Togepi!" [daddy!]

"Pikachupi! Pi pi pi!" [Misty, Togepi!]

"Misty, what happened?"

"Long story, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Togepi, you go play with Uncle Pikachu."

Togepi waddled away to play with Pikachu.Ash and Misty sat on the couch in the living room.Ash made the first move.

"That eye looks pretty bad.Do you want an ice pack or something?"

"Actually, Ash, I'm fine.I barely notice it."

"Did you get in a fight or something?"

"You could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"My husband, you see…" Misty's voice trailed off.

"He beat you?"

Misty nodded, not trusting her voice.Tears were already filling her eyes, just thinking about it.

"Why, When?"

"I don't know why.I mean, one minute, we're fighting, the next I have a black eye.He did it last night."

"You poor thing."

"Thing?"

"Okay, girl."

"Thanks."Misty leaned he head on Ash's shoulder.Every time she tried that with her husband, he always shoved her away.Ash then noticed the bruise on her arm.

"Are you sure you don't want an ice pack?"

"Mm-hm. I'm used to it."

"You mean it's not a one-time thing?"

"No. That's why I left."

"How'd you get here?"  
"I rode my Lapras."

"You have a Lapras?"

"I got it last year."

"Now, Misty, I don't want to bring up a touchy subject or anything, but, why did you let him hurt you?" 

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

Misty took a deep breath, and looked up into Ash's eyes. "I'm scared of him!" Misty began to cry and Ash pulled her closer. "Please Ash, don't let him take me back. Please."

"It's okay, Mist.I promise. I won't let him." He tilted her face up and gazed into her aqua-blue eyes [A/N- Mewberries and I decided that Ash has chocolate brown eyes and Misty's are aqua-blue.If you can prove us wrong, please say so in your review.]

"Thank you." She gazed right back into his chocolate brown eyes.

Their lips were drifting closer together.Closer still.Their lips were a few millimeters apart.A knock on the door interruptedthem.Ash and Misty's head snapped out of the almost-kiss position.

"W-Who is it?" stammered Ash.

"It's Gary, man.Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure.The door's open.You remember Gary, right Mist?"

Misty shoved him playfully. "Of course I do.I wonder if Kim's with him?"

"They're together you know."

"Finally."

Gary and Kim walked in, holding hands.Ash talked to Gary while Misty hugged Kim.

"Misty! You look great! What happened to your eye?"

"My husband beat me."

"You poor girl." Kim hugged Misty again.

"Thanks.That's probably what Ash and Gary are talking about."

"Who knows, I mean, they're boys!"

The girls giggled and rejoined the boys.Ash and Misty sat on one couch and Gary and Kim sat on another one a cross fromAsh and Misty.

"So, Ash, how's training going?" started Kim, trying to be conversational.

"Pretty good, actually.Next time I battle I'm gonna beat Lance's dragon training butt."

"Great.I'll go get drinks."

"Here, let me help you."

Gary and Kim slipped out of the room.Misty turned to Ash.

"Now where were we?"

"Right here."

Their lips began inching closer.Even closer.This time, a POUND on the door interrupted them [A/N-a pound not a knock.]

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Ash got up to answer the door.

Misty sat on the couch, patiently waiting.But a little voice said "what if Darrel's at the door?" She tried to ignore the voice, but it wouldn't go away.Voices drifted in.

"Look, I don't know where your wife is! I don't even know her name!"

"Her name's Misty."

"W-What does she look like?"

"Long red hair, really tall, aqua-blue eyes."

"Last name?"

"Waterflower."

Ash got really nervous.What was he gonna do?This guy looked really strong.No wonder Misty was scared of him.He had to stall for time.

"Are you Darrel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Misty told me all about you."

"You must be that Ketchum kid.She always talked about you."

"Hello Darrel."

"You poor thing.What'd that punk do to you?"

"He didn't do crap!You did all this!"With that Misty reached up and smacked Darrel in the face.He smacked her back harder. Ash went over to check on Misty.Kim and Gary ran in.

"Are you Darrel?" asked Kim angrily.

"Yeah, who- erg" Darrel's air was suddenly cut off by Kim kicking him where it counts.

"Gary, you stay here with Ash.Come on, Misty, let's go put some ice on that." Kim led Misty out to the kitchen.

"What the hell is with you?" yelled Ash.

"She's used to it."

"That's sick!" piped up Gary. "The way you talk it sounds like Misty's some kind of animal or something!"

"Wait, I have an idea." Said Ash, not only being rational, but stopping Darrel from punching Gary. "Let's have a Pokemon battle. The winner gets Misty."

"Darrel came out of his almost-punch-pose. "Fine, but if I win, you can never see Misty again."

"Fine, let's get started."

"WAIT!" a new voice yelled.

"Mewtwo?"

"I need popcorn!"

"Sure, here you go." Brock appeared, wearing his frilly apron and bandana with a bowl of popcorn in one hand.

"Thanks, Brock." Brock walked away, but NOT before walking into a wall [he-he I'm an evil author he-he {put on Igor face}^_^]

"Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew!" spat Mew. [Just GUESS what Mew said!] 

Mew sat down next to Mewtwo. Its normally cute, blue eyes blazing with anger and hatred.

"Let's begin." At that point Misty and Kim walked in. They sat down next to Mewtwo and Mew.Gary sat down next to Kim. Mewtwo continued to munch on popcorn.

"Go, Machamp!"

"Machamp." Ash thought for a minute. [he ACTUALLY thought!] "I know, Alakazam! Go!" 

"Machamp, Mega Punch!"

"Hang in there Alakazam! Psybeam!"

"One more, go_"

"Wait, Darrel, move your foot please. I need to clean there!" Brock appeared with a duster.

"I need more butter! You call this popcorn?!"

"Coming!"

"Go, Gyarados!"

"Muk, I choose you!"

"Aaah! Ash, I just cleaned there!"

"I need MORE BUTTER!"

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

"Muk, Sludge Attack! Good. Now use your Toxic attack!"

"Gyarados, Tackle!"

"Now finish it off with_"

"BUTTER!"

"Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew!" [shut up, Mewtwo!]

"Sorry."

"Now finish it off with Super Sludge!" [yes, I know that's not a real attack. I just made it up.]

Gyarados fainted.Darrel returned it and stormed out the door.Mew and Mewtwo, after cheering, teleported away, leaving the bowl of popcorn behind. Misty ran over to Ash.

"Congratulations, Ash."

"Thanks, Misty. The only reason I did so well is because if I lost, I could never see you again."

Misty looked shocked for a minute. "Thank you SO much.If you had lost, he would've beat me SO hard."

"Well, let's just say he won't."

Ash and Misty FINALLY began to kiss. Kim smiled at the couple and turned to Gary [they were already standing up]

"Gary, what would you do if I was in Misty's position?"

Gary drew a deep breath, took both of Kim's hands in his and gazed into her pale, blue eyes.She gazed right back into his chestnut eyes [A/N-I decided on these eye colors. If you can prove me wrong, please say so.]

"I don't know."

"It's okay. I wouldn't either."

"But I DO know that I would stop it as soon as possible."

"Thanks."  
"For what?"

"Caring."

The second couple began to kiss. Mrs. Ketchum and Mimey walked in. Both looked very bewildered since there were two couples kissing in the living room.

**and the scene closes with the two couples kissing**

## The 

End

What'd ya think? This is my 3rd attempt at an AAMRN. Don't flame me too bad please.


End file.
